1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical apparatus, devices and/or systems for performing endoscopic surgical procedures and methods of use thereof. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to surgical apparatus, devices and/or systems for performing endoscopic surgical procedures which includes an articulating endoscopic portion.
2. Background of Related Art
During laparoscopic or endoscopic surgical procedures, access to a surgical site is achieved through a small incision or through a narrow cannula inserted through a small entrance wound in a patient. Because of limited area to access the surgical site, many endoscopic surgical devices include mechanisms for articulating the tool assembly of the device. Typically, the articulating mechanism is controlled by an actuator which has to be manipulated by a surgeon to properly orient the tool assembly in relation to tissue to be treated.
Accordingly, a need exists for endoscopic surgical devices which include features which indicate to the surgeon whether the endoscopic portion of the surgical device, when in the surgical site, is in a non-articulated or articulated orientation.